SouTakuMegu
SouTakuMegu is the polyship between Souma Yukihira, Takumi Aldini and Megumi Tadoroko from the Food Wars! fandom. Canon Souma and Megumi first met when they were paired to make a Boeuf Bourguignon. Megumi is nervous of the task and because she has to work with Souma, however as the two work together Megumi begins to get confidence from Sōma. Later Souma takes an exam in the Polar Star Dorm to stay there which he passes, when invited to the welcoming party in one of the students rooms Megumi is also there, revealing that she is staying in the same dorms as him; it seems that they live next to each other. In the next few episodes the two work together in cooking and Megumi helping Souma with a Shokugeki to help save the Don RS. They the begin training camp where they meet Takumi, who purposely steps on Souma's foot and reveals that he and his brother found a duck, they create their dish and pass the assignment, to this their examiner Hinako added that the loser of their challenge would have to bow to the winner, but she also added that Megumi would be exempt. Souma is fired up and sends Megumi to gather various spices and garnishes after he comes up with an idea, Megumi quickly gathers all the ingredients Sōma asked for and returned to the kitchen where the to set out to work. In fifteen minutes Sōma and Megumi complete their dish and pass, Hinako couldn't decide on a winner and announced that it was a draw, The two along with the rest that passed return to the hotel. On the third day Takumi walks up to both of them and expresses his distress of their Shokugeki with Koijiro Shinomiya and is shocked that they won, he gives a rivalry speech who doesn't listen, leaving Takumi angry. It is revealed that the students will create a dish for a breakfest buffet which they will all serve at 6am. Megumi and Takumi quickly pass but are worried for Souma as he hasn't had a single customer, however when he succeeds in the end both of them are happy but tell him off once they get to him. Fanon SouTakuMegu does have a lot of fans, it started when fans liked to ship SouMegu, TakuMegu and SouTeku; seeing at how well they work with each other and the numerous times the three have worked together, as well as their close relationship, some fans decided to ship them together, mostly likely creating the first polyship in the series. A lot of people see Megumi as the one to calm down down as they both get quite heated in arguments and challenge people to a Shokugeki, they also see her as one to keep them in place. Fandom FANFICTION : Trivia *In the Rebels vs Central Régiment de Cuisine, all three of them worked together despite having their own opponents, everything they cooked would help each other and the three created a perfect balance. Even though it is stated in the rules that there is nothing against teamwork, it seems like it is the first time it has happened given everyone was shocked to see this, The judges complimented their teamwork, saying it was like watching "experienced kitchen staff" and it should "knock the elite ten to the side". Their matches was also the most important ones.